Goodbye Jess
by Imy94
Summary: This is a sad story about Rory's final words to Jess. Please review and it's my first story so have mercy! Kinda Literati.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction ever so sorry if it's not very good! I am a big fan of Rory/Jess so I really want them to have a happily ever after but you'll have to see how my story works out! I got the idea for this from something Milo Ventimiglia (Jess) suggested to the writing team for Gilmore Girls but they didn't accept it. It's set while Rory and Logan are still together and 6.08 did happen and so did 'The real Paul Anka'. Luke and Lorelai are together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. If I did own Jess do you seriously think I would be spending my time writing this!

In Logan's car driving towards his place:

Rory: (sniggering) Wow, Finn was so wasted! I mean I know he drinks a lot regularly but tonight he was completely drunk more than I've ever seen him! He barely ever remembers my name but tonight he couldn't remember his own name or where on earth he was!

Logan: I've seen him worse.

Rory: (shocked) really? No way! When?

Logan: At his bachelor party a few years back.

Rory: But he's never been married.

Logan: yeah that's what I said and he said its because he didn't want to get married but he wanted another excuse to get totally drunk and hire a stripper.

Rory: Since when did he need an excuse?!

Logan: (laughs)

Rory's phone starts ringing

Rory: (picks it up) Hello.

Luke: _Hey Rory its Luke._

Rory: Oh hey Luke what's up?

Luke: _There's something I have to tell you._

Rory: Okay shoot.

Luke: _It's about Jess._

Rory: (expression changes to pale) Oh, what about him? (swallows nervously)

Luke: (takes a deep breath) _He's in hospital._

Rory: (worried) What? Why?

Luke: _someone idiot crashed into his car._

Rory: Oh my God is he Okay?

Luke: _It's hard to say._

Rory: Well where is he I wanna make sure he's Okay?

Luke: _West New York Hospital he was doing so business there concerning his book._

Rory: I'll be there as soon as I can. (hangs up the phone and breaths shakily)

Logan: What was all that about?

Rory: I need you to take me to the West New York Hospital.

Logan: Okay but why is it your mom?

Rory: No. (still breathing shakily)

Logan: Well then who is it (he says while turning car round)

Rory: Jess.

Logan: wait the writer guy?

Rory: That's the one.

Logan: Oh no, no, no, no.

Rory: You have to he was in a car accident and I don't have time to go get my car.

Logan: but…

Rory: He could be dying.

Logan: (reluctantly) fine okay I'll take to you to your precious Jack.

Rory: J-E-S-S! Its Jess not Jack not Jim just Jess!

Logan: Fine Jess!

Rory: God, how insensitive are you?

Logan: How naïve are you?

Rory: what are you talking about?

Logan: Isn't obvious?

Rory: apparently not!

Logan: He's just trying to get you back I saw the way he looked at you.

Rory: Oh my God are you seriously suggesting he got himself in a car accident just to tick you off?

Logan: Whatever.

Rory: Yeah Whatever.

Meanwhile at the hospital.

(Liz, TJ, Jimmy, Sasha and Lily all walk out of Jess' room.)

Luke: (to Liz) can I go in?

Liz: sure.

Luke: Hey Jess, how are you feeling.

Jess: (feebly) not so good.

Luke: right, right.

Jess: I'm sorry.

Luke: For what?

Jess: For screwing up when you gave me a chance.

Luke: You didn't screw up I mean look at you now you're an author.

Jess: No actually right now I'm lying in a hospital bed with several severe injuries.

Luke: You know what I mean.

Jess: Yeah I know.

Luke: Okay so I'm gonna let you get some rest.

Jess: Alright, thanks, for everything.

Lorelai: (to Luke) I'm just gonna…and…see how Jess is doing. (walks into Jess' room) Hey Jess.

Jess: Hi.

Lorelai: Rory will be here soon.

Jess: Oh okay.

Lorelai: So I just wanted to talk to you about stuff…the past…you know.

Jess: Okay but I've got a major headache so please don't yell.

Lorelai: No not that kinda talk.

Jess: alright.

Lorelai: I just wanted you to know that I guess you weren't so bad and now you seem to have grown up and matured.

Jess: (slightly baffled about what this crazy woman was talking about) Okay.

Lorelai: And I'm sorry if sometimes I wasn't so forgiving towards you. I really do believe that Rory loved you. She really missed you y'know.

Jess: (_no I didn't know!_) Well I'm sorry for screwing up your daughter's life.

Lorelai: You didn't. She didn't drop out of Yale because of you, although I think she went back because of you.

Jess: ha?

Lorelai: Just a psychic guess! Anyway you probably want me to go now so I will. Get well soon and I'll be outside. (_woah that was kinda awkward!) _

(Jess watches her leave slightly confused but slightly pleased too.)

Back to Logan's car.

The rest of the journey is spent in silence.

Logan: well here you are.

Rory: (coldly) Thanks.

Logan: Look, Rory I'm sorry.

Rory: (once again coldly) Yeah you always are.

Logan: what's that supposed to mean.

Rory: (sarcastically) Nothing! (seriously) You know what forget it just forget everything I've ever said to you ever.

Logan: What the….

Rory: I don't think this is working…me and you.

Logan: But…

Rory: Sorry. See you around I guess.

Logan: (sighs) (quietly says) Yeah see you around.

Rory: (At the reception of the Hospital.) Hello, excuse me, could you tell me where Jess Mariano's room is please?

Receptionist: One minute.

Rory: (angrily) He could be dead in a minute now tell me where his room is!

Luke: (appears through some doors) It's right this way Rory.

Rory: Thank you Luke.

(She looks into Jess' room takes a deep breath and walks in)

Rory: (faintly) Hey Dodger.

Jess: Hey yourself.

Rory: (sits down next to him) I'm sorry.

Jess: What?

Rory: (starts to cry) I'm sorry. For everything I've been a complete idiot. I'm sorry that I left you hanging that summer while I was in Washington, I'm sorry that I kissed you and then stayed with Dean, I'm sorry that I pretended I would get over you when you left, I'm sorry that when you told me that you…how you felt about me all I could do was stand there. Deep in my heart it was saying 'Go Rory run after him' but my Brain said to my legs and mouth 'No way you just ran away from him and remember he left you' so my legs and mouth listened and my heart was just there feeling all ganged-up-on. I'm sorry that when you asked me to go with you I just yelled I was so shocked and I'm not gonna make excuses. I'm sorry that when you came to Hartford I was a totally different me and I'm sorry that Logan was being an ass. I'm sorry that I was a total complete jerk at your bookstore I totally took advantage of you and I'm so, so sorry Jess.

Jess: It's okay. (smiles)

Rory: (smiles gently back) Jess, I love you.

(Jess smiles weakly and suddenly his heartbeat monitor goes crazy. One of Rory's tears drops onto his cheek and as it does he closes is eyes and dies.)

Rory starts crying hysterically with her head on his chest all the others come in. Lorelai puts her hand on Rory's right shoulder and Luke puts one of his hands on Rory's left shoulder and the other on Jess. Liz and TJ stand on one side of his bed with Liz's hand on his leg and Jimmy, Sasha and Lily stand on the other side with their hand's on his other leg. They all stand there upset that he's gone for good. All Jess' life he never knew this many people cared about him but now he's dead he left the world leaving it changed and mourning.

**AN:** Please Review I wanna know if it was totally rubbish and not worth me bothering or whether I should do another chapter on Rory arranging his funeral. Please pretty please review!! Sorry it wasn't a Lit happily ever after!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I just felt like doing another chapter because I got some reviews and it's really fun so this one is all about Rory coping with Jess' death she doesn't do well!! And to everyone who loves Jess so do I and I'm sorry I killed him!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't Gilmore Girls or its characters –I wish I did!!

At the hospital-the next day everyone fell asleep and Lorelai and Luke have just woken up.

Lorelai: Hey Luke could you carry Rory out to the car she's sleeping and I really don't want to wake her up?

Luke: Sure.

Lorelai: thanks Luke.

Luke: Okay we better get going I have to open up the diner soon.

Lorelai: Let's go (starts the engine and begins to drive towards Stars Hollow)

Outside the Crap Shack

Luke: I'll carry her to her bed if you want.

Lorelai: Thanks do you want me to give you a lift on my way to the Inn?

Luke: sure. (Clearly still upset about Jess' death)

In the Jeep

Lorelai: Hey Luke are you sure you're okay?

Luke: I will be but I'm really just worried about Rory she doesn't seem okay at all.

Lorelai: I know I have no idea what I'm gonna do. Well here you are.

Luke: thanks for the ride.

Lorelai: anytime (she drives away)

(Luke walks slowly into the diner towards the counter looking down at the ground)

At the Crap Shack

Rory wakes up and looks around at her room then something by her wardrobe catches her eye it's a cardboard box she goes to pick it up and puts it on her bed sitting next to it. It's her Jess box. She begins to open it and carefully take out its contents. Starting to cry she picks out her bridesmaid dress from Sookie's wedding the dress she wore when she first kissed Jess, and then she picks out a pair of earplugs and a distiller concert ticket, then 'The fountainhead', and then a copy of 'Oliver Twist', then the page of 'Guns of Brixton' lyrics, then a Coldplay CD, then a bus ticket from Stars Hollow to New York, and then she picks out 'Howl' she opens it and begins to read Jess' margin notes this makes her cry even harder. _"Why did he have to die?" _she thought _"I miss him so much". _She falls back onto her bed clutching 'Howl' in her arms. She lies there just thinking about Jess and all the good times they had all the little sweet things he did for her and all the ways in which she broke his heart. She turns over and begins to cry into her pillow.

3 hours later.

Lorelai opens the front door and walks towards Rory's room with a worried look on her face when she saw Rory lying on her bed sleeping still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday her worried look deepened and then Lorelai saw all of the stuff on Rory's bed from the Jess box and Lorelai's expression deepened even more. She sighed and went to put all the things back into the box accidentally waking Rory.

Lorelai: Hey baby how are you.

Rory: (sniffs)

Lorelai: do you want something to eat hun?

Rory: (shakes her head)

Lorelai: (frowns) Okay, go back to sleep. (Sighs and walks out the room to the kitchen pours out a mug of coffee and puts on Rory's bedside table and kisses her forehead)

Rory: (mumbles sniffing every so often) I won't drink it.

Lorelai: I know but in case you do its there. Bye sweets, feel better.

Rory: (turns over to face the ceiling staring up with a mournful look on her face)

In the living room

Lorelai: (whispering on the phone) Hey Lane, I need your help.

_Lane: Okay how can I help?_

Lorelai: Have you heard the latest news?

_Lane: Miss Patty was rejected by Kirk?_

Lorelai: No not that. It's about Jess.

_Lane: Jess as in the one who loves Rory?_

Lorelai: Loved, not loves

_Lane: What, he's finally moved on?_

Lorelai: No he was in a car crash and he…died.

_Lane: Oh my God. How's Rory taking it?_

Lorelai: She hasn't gotten out of bed since he died last night.

_Lane: Oh no. alright so how can help._

Lorelai: Could you possibly bring you and your band over and play her a song.

_Lane: sure I'll be over in 30_

Lorelai: Thanks bye.

_Lane: Bye_

A/N: I know not much happens in this chapter but I don't have time to write more please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry I took soooo long to update! Uh so this chapter takes place straight after the last one where lane was coming to sing a song to Rory to cheer her up. Ummmm yeah Luke and Lorelai are engaged lets say I'm a bit confused as to how that works but that as they say will be that! So I hope you enjoy reading and please review! I think this is going to be last chapter so I'm gonna try to make it a long one!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gilmore Girls if I did Jess and Rory would be together, married and have their own little baby Lorelai Gilmore Mariano!

**At the Crap Shack-**

Lane's band is playing in Rory's room and Lorelai is out in the living room.

(Phone ringing)

Lorelai: Hello

_Logan: Hi could I speak to Rory please, I know we're broken up but I really need to talk to her._

Lorelai: You guys are broken up? And no I don't think it's a good idea to talk at the moment.

_Logan: yes we are. And why isn't it a good idea?_

Lorelai: She's not her usual self at the moment.

_Logan: What do you mean? What happened at that hospital?_

Lorelai: haven't you heard I thought you'd be celebrating by now?

_Logan: Er hello we are broken up so no, I haven't heard! So please tell me what's going on and why should I be celebrating?_

Lorelai: look I don't know if I should be telling you this but Jess got in a car accident and...He was really badly hurt…and he…died.

_Logan: I…don't really know how to respond to that._

Lorelai: Well I would imagine that you are over the moon so I'll go so you can celebrate and at the same time I can celebrate you not being with my daughter anymore sound good?!

_Logan: (sarcastically) sounds great!_

Lorelai: (frustrated) well then goodbye, I probably will never have to speak to you again!

_Logan: fabulous._

Lorelai: whatever. (Hangs up the phone and sighs and sits down on the couch and begins to flip through the summer edition of 'cosmopolitan'.)

**Rory's room **

The band end playing Pink Floyd's 'wish you were here' and stand hopefully looking at Rory wondering whether or not that cheered her up or just made her worse.

Lane: So Rory how do you feel?

Rory: I'm tired. (She rolls over facing away from them and starts to go to sleep)

Lane: Oh OK. (Gestures to Zach, Brian and Gil to go outside) Rory I know you're really upset and there's probably not much I can do but if you need anything I'm here.

Rory: (muffled) thanks.

Lane: well see ya bye. (Walks out upset that she can't help her friend who is in deep emotional pain.)

**-----------------xxxxxx--------------------**

(Knock on the door and Rory goes to answer it)

Rory: (opens the door shocked to see who it is) Jess?

Jess: Hey.

Rory: I missed you.

Jess: I missed you too.

They lean in and kiss each other holding each other tightly not wanting to let go. The kiss becomes passionate and after a while the kiss is broken and they stand with their foreheads touching.

Jess: I love you Rory (He walks away)

-------------------xxxx-----------------

Rory: (wakes up abruptly gasping for air "It was just a dream" she thought disappointed. She reaches for her cell phone and begins to dial a number)

**In the living room where Lorelai is now watching T.V. **

The phone starts to ring and Lorelai reaches over to pick it up.

Lorelai: Hello.

_Luke: Hi_

Lorelai: Hi honey when are coming home?

_Luke: I'm closing the diner and 7 today so sometime around then._

Lorelai: Ok I was thinking about watching a movie or something.

_Luke: that sounds nice._

Lorelai: Hey Luke I know it's been a few days but are you sure you're OK? I mean you were quite close.

_Luke: I've been better and I'm recovering but I haven't seen Rory awake since he…you know and I wanted to know how she's doing._

Lorelai: She is…I really wanna say that she's recovering but last time I checked she was in a really bad state I don't think she's eaten anything for days. I brought Lane round this morning and asked her to play some songs with her band for Rory but I don't think it helped cos I saw Lane walking out looking nearly as upset as Rory is and I just don't know how to help and it really hurts seeing her like this.

_Luke: She'll be OK soon just make sure you check up on her regularly and do you want me to bring her some pancakes or something?_

Lorelai: Thanks Luke I'll go see how she is now. (Walks into Rory's room to find her on the phone)

Rory: Yeah so its next Sunday and I've booked the church and sorted out the burial and everything so if you could pass a message onto any of his friends from New York that'd be great. Thanks Liz. (hangs up)

Lorelai: (to Luke) can I call you back?

_Luke: sure_.

Lorelai: (Hangs up the phone and talks to Rory.) So how are you feeling Hun?

Rory: I'm feeling a little better. (She manages to force a small smile to her face)

Lorelai: (sits down next to her on the bed) That's good. So you were talking to Liz.

Rory: yeah funeral arrangements. I'm planning it and I've got the beginnings of a speech too.

Lorelai: Oh good well make sure to invite everyone even all the crazy Stars Hollow citizens!

Rory: I will.

(Lorelai walks out with a small smile and Rory sighs and begins to phone some more people)

Rory: Hi is that Truncheons bookstore? I'm Rory I need to talk to you about a friend…………

--------------------------xxxxxxxxxxx---------------------

**Inside the Stars Hollow Church **

The Congregation includes Lorelai, Luke, Chris and Matthew from the bookstore, Miss Patty, Babette and Morey, Taylor, Kirk, most of Stars Hollow and Liz, TJ, Lily, Jimmy and Sasha.

Reverend: I shall now pass over to one of Jess Mariano's beloved friends Rory Gilmore. (claps his hands and the congregation all join in)

Rory: Thank you everybody for coming here today. I have known Jess since he moved here many moons ago when he was seventeen………

**Flashback.**

**RORY: Coming. Sees Jess Hey. **

**JESS: Hey. Walks into Rory's room **

**RORY: I'm Rory. **

**JESS: Yeah, I figured. **

**RORY: Nice to meet you. **

**JESS: looking at bookshelf Wow, aren't we hooked on phonics. **

**RORY: Oh, I read a lot. Do you read? **

**JESS: Not much. Takes a book off the shelf **

**RORY: I could loan you that if you want. It's great. **

**JESS: No thanks. Puts it down **

**RORY: Well, if you change your mind… **

**End Flashback **

………We met and connected instantly we became really good friends and soon that friendship became more and we fell in love.

**Flashback**

**RORY: What are you doing here? **

**JESS: Hello to you, too. **

**RORY: Is everything okay? **

**JESS: You look nice. **

**RORY: Thank you. What are you doing here? **

**JESS: I moved back. **

**RORY: What? **

**JESS: I moved back. **

**RORY: But – what – why? **

**JESS: Just wanted to. **

**Rory kisses him **

**RORY: Oh my God! Oh my God! **

**JESS: Rory. **

**RORY: Don't say a word! **

**JESS: Okay. **

**RORY: I have to go. Runs away Oh, welcome home! **

**End Flashback.**

Jess and I spend many moments together that I will cherish forever moments that I will never forget. We shared good times and bad times, laughter and tears, anger and happiness there were mistakes and triumphs in out relationship. Mistakes I wish I could do over. Jess was never thought to have much potential however at even such a young age he has had a successful life and recently published an amazing and inspired book 'The Subsect'

**Flashback **

**JESS: So, I didn't just come here to chat. I wanted to show you something. He begins digging in his bag. **

**RORY: Right. You said that. **

**JESS: And I didn't think you'd believe it if I didn't show it to you in person. He pulls out a small book and hands it to her. **

**RORY: Oh, color me curious. She takes it. A book. She reads the cover. The Subsect. Written by Jess Mariano. She looks up at him, questioning. **

**JESS: That's no misprint. **

**RORY: You wrote a book? **

**JESS: A short novel. **

**RORY: You wrote a book? **

**JESS: And through a fluke I got it to these guys that have a small press, and they read it, I don't know if they were high or something, but they decided to publish it! **

**RORY: You wrote a book. **

**JESS: There's no money in it. They only printed, like, five hundred of them. Believe me; I'm not quitting my day job. **

**RORY: But - you wrote it. You wrote a book. She stands and flips through it. **

**JESS: Yeah, I know, it's hard to believe. **

**RORY: You sat down and wrote a novel. **

**End Flashback**

I think that Jess would not have achieved as much as he did without Luke and this town and I believe that this town would now consider him part of Stars Hollow so we all decided he should be buried here with our other past neighbours.

When Jess first came to Stars Hollow not everybody liked him but now that he's gone he shall be missed greatly.

(Tears streaming down her face looking up to the sky)

Goodbye Jess.


End file.
